Akatsuki ni Naru!
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Procurando fama, reconhecimento e, não um grande salário, mas uma milionária oferta por sua cabeça? Pois então INSCREVA-SE JÁ e conquiste um cargo que atrairá 'per'seguidores de todo mundo shinobi! Não perca tempo e mude de vida!
1. Akatsuki ni Naru!

**Disclamer: **As personagens de Naruto e de outras obras ocasionalmente citadas, não me pertencem. Apenas uso e abuso na hora de utilizá-los em prol do divertimento geral da nação. O enredo central desta trama, no entanto, veio dessa minha cabeçinha oca mesmo e qualquer semelhança com a vida real não é mera coincidência.

**Atenção: **A partir deste ponto até comentários posteriores da autora, todo o conteúdo desta página é puramente ficcional. Qualquer absurdo ou extremo dito daqui em diante ignora a realidade, sendo meramente um conteúdo visando entretenimento.

* * *

Projeto _Akatsuki Ni Naru!_

Bem, toda personagem que morre, desaparece, evapora, sai de uma trama tem seus motivos reais para fazê-lo, logo, outras aparecem de modo, não a substituir, já que cada uma tem suas características próprias tornando isso impossível, mas a continuar dando rumo à história sob outra perspectiva, seja como um novo vilão ou virar o mais novo pretendente da (odiável) moçinha. Este é então o objetivo do _Akatsuki Ni Naru!_, aliás, um dos.

Explicando este singelo trabalho, nossa equipe, formada pela própria organização criminosa número um do universo Naruto, tem a honra de não só eleger as novas figuras da telinha como também mostrar o _Por Trás das Câmeras_, onde são exibidas as entrevistas de cargo, ficha dos candidatos e o grande bônus: o que as estrelas anteriores estão fazendo longe das câmeras, explicando o porquê de seu afastamento da série!

Portanto, se você deseja acompanhar um pouquinho da vida atual de seu Akatsuki preferido, não perca nenhum capítulo de _Akatsuki Ni Naru!_, que será publicado ineditamente aqui mesmo, no FF! Lágrimas e risos os aguardam, nos vemos lá!

(...)

Atenção!

Para aqueles que desejam se candidatar a um cargo na Akatsuki, inscreva-se já! É muito simples: basta preencher corretamente o formulário abaixo, sem deixar nenhum espaço vago e enviar através do nosso dispositivo exclusivo chamado _Review _ao fim da página. Se houver necessidade, entre em contato conosco através de nossa _Central de Atendimento PM_ para maiores informações.

(...)

Termos de Contrato

Ao aceitar estas condições, estará afirmando ciência a respeito de:

1.5 – Poder, eventualmente, sofrer infâmias, críticas e discriminações durante a entrevista.

2.5 – De se submeter a situações que possam resultar em ferimentos leves e graves com risco de morte.

3.5 – Ser testado física e psicologicamente de acordo com o discernimento do entrevistador.

4.5 – Que a instituição em questão não se responsabiliza por danos morais e/ou quaisquer tipos de traumas que a entrevista possa ocasionar.

5.5 – Não será permitido ao candidato revogar seu formulário de inscrição.

(...)

Modelo

**Nome:** Kotetsu-Tenshi Karinka – OJ _(Aqui informe seu nome completo mais a sigla OJ para ordem japonesa ou ON para o normal ocidental)._

**Idade:** Dezenove (19) anos. _(Como não somos uma organização legalmente correta, aceitamos candidatos a partir dos quatorze anos, mas lembramos que deve-se ler a quarta clausula dos Termos de Contrato atentamente)._

**Data de nascimento:** 31/10/1991. _(É costume da equipe não deixar de surpreender os aniversariantes, de modo que isso se torna essencial)._

**Vila de Origem:** Konoha.

**Especialidade: **Frente de batalha em combates corpo-a-corpo e Jutsu Doton. _(Mesmo o ninja mais habilidoso possui uma afinidade maior com um ramo específico da arte shinobi, portanto, informe seu diferencial)._

**Registro:** 151925. _(Aconselhamos que se compareça à entrevista munido de documentos que confirmem essa informação, caso o entrevistador decida ser necessária a checagem)._

**História:** Nasceu em uma família de cinco irmãos, todos homens, sendo o mais novo sete anos mais velho que ela. Sempre viveu em função de sua vida como shinobi, sem grandes traumas familiares, embora jamais livre de problemas amorosos. Formou-se na Academia aos doze anos e aos dezesseis já era jounin, recusando a proposta de se juntar à ANBU para andarilhar pelo mundo. _(Não tenha medo de dar detalhes úteis, seja breve apenas se não tiver nada interessante a dizer, como Karinka)._

**Personalidade:** Mimada e influenciada principalmente pelos irmãos, é cabeça-quente, tem ego inchado, sem muita feminilidade ou paciência. _(Karinka, sendo membro, já nos é previsível, mas se atente a dar minuciosos detalhes de comportamento)._

**Aparência:** Estatura mediana, curvas sem grandes atrativos. Cabelos bem curtos e revoltos, loiro-acinzentado e olhos azuis. _(Lembramos que uma boa aparência muitas vezes ajuda a dar uma boa impressão, então o vestuário também conta)._

**Com que objetivo decidiu preencher este formulário?:** Pelo simples fato de ter cansado de vagar pelo mundo. _(Motivos mais nobres também serão bem aceitos, assim como os perversos)._

**Requisita o anel:** Sora. _(Solicite uma das dez posições de zero a nove dentro da Akatsuki de acordo com os anéis: Rei, Sei, Haku, Shu, Kai, Sora, Nan, Kita, San, Tama)._

**Requisita um parceiro:** Manipulável e de preferência quieto, com dinheiro e que não seja bajulador. _(Basicamente, a pessoa com quem você se daria melhor para formar uma dupla)._

**Referência:** Kotetsu-Tenshi Kurumi. _(Se há alguém com quem possamos entrar em contato para confirmar seus dados, informe neste espaço. Diga também o nome da organização que trabalhou anteriormente, se houver uma)._

**Comentários a acrescentar?:** _(Se há algo que gostaria de dizer à equipe ou a alguém específico, esteja à vontade. Mas, esteja ciente das conseqüências)._

- "A comida daqui é uma bosta, se vocês quiserem morrer de fome o caminho é esse mesmo.";

- "O primeiro merda que me deixar puta vai quebrar uns ossos!";

- "Hidan? O filho-da-mãe é um puta boca suja!".

(...)

Formulário de Inscrição

Nome:

Idade:

Data de Nascimento:

Vila de Origem:

Especialidade:

Registro:

História:

Personalidade:

Aparência:

Com que objetivo decidiu preencher este formulário?:

Requisita o anel:

Requisita um parceiro:

Referência:

Comentários a acrescentar?:

Sim, aceito todas as cláusulas dos _Termos de Contrato_. ( )

Não, não aceito as cláusulas dos _Termos de Contrato_. ( )

* * *

_**N/A**_

Muito bem moçada, isso foi o que surgiu num estalar de dedos na minha mente já danificada pelo estresse pré-vestibular, motivo pelo qual vocês devem desculpar minha loucura e cara-de-pau em aparecer sem atualizar projetos em andamento (para quem os honra dedicando seu tempo à leitura). Não sei exatamente até quando as inscrições estarão abertas, mas digo que as chances de todas as fichas serem utilizadas pelo menos minimamente são muito altas, então, sejam felizes e me inspirem com fichas divertidas!

Só pra dizer, Karinka é o nome de um andróide do anime Kotetsu-Tenshi Kurumi (ou ainda, Steel Angel Kurumi), por isso a "Referência" foi a Kurumi, bobinho, eu sei, mas, como já disse, o Tico e o Teco andam meio _tostados_, então perdoem...

É isso! Espero que se divirtam!

Kissus!

_Lecka-chan._


	2. Dare?

**Disclamer: **As personagens de Naruto e de outras obras ocasionalmente citadas, não me pertencem. Apenas uso e abuso na hora de utilizá-los em prol do divertimento geral da nação. O enredo central desta trama, no entanto, veio dessa minha cabeçinha oca mesmo e qualquer semelhança com a vida real não é mera coincidência.

**Atenção: **A partir deste ponto até comentários posteriores da autora, todo o conteúdo desta página é puramente ficcional. Qualquer absurdo ou extremo dito daqui em diante ignora a realidade, sendo meramente um conteúdo visando entretenimento.

* * *

(...)

_**DARE-DARE**_

_Você pergunta, a gente conta!  
_

DESTAQUE: Combates Arrepiantes! (pg.18)

Eri-chan explica como fizeram as cenas de luta de NHCE, inclusive a final, contra o Homem da Serra-Elétrica, no congelante inverno nipônico. "Até as armas que eu usava precisavam ser constantemente aquecidas para não grudar na pele!"

Em cena:

"Lui e Maria estão atrás do homem que viu Kanna se alimentando, mas antes de poder capturá-lo, ele liga anonimamente para Yamashita dizendo saber quem matou seu amigo" – pg.25

"A pedido de Esther, Abel segue Virgil e vai parar dentro do Ghetto, onde é atacado por Vanessa" – pg.25

Segredos de Princesas (pg.17)

Hinoto e Tsunade dão cinco dicas de como manter a beleza juvenil mesmo depois de décadas!

_Akatsuki ni Naru!..._

...publica o tão esperado formulário de inscrição, pondo um ponto final no mistério, e a DARE-DARE o traz para vocês! – pg.9

O clássico nunca sai de moda (pg.8)

Jovens ainda procuram e se divertem com séries antigas como Sailor Moon e Saint Seiya.

(...)

- O que é isso?

Levantou a vista da capa da revista, baixando-a em cima da mesa de carvalho escurecido, voltando a procurar o rosto feminino com seus olhos inexpressivos. Encontrou-o de cabeça para baixo em meio a um embrenhado de fios dourados espalhados pelo braço fofo e aveludado do divã negro poucos passos a frente, quase no meio da larga sala.

Tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso divertido riscando os lábios. A cabeça latejava com o sangue circulando em excesso por ali, mas não se incomodou em melhor posicionar-se para responder.

- É a revista mais lida do momento. Não é maravilhoso que eu tenha conseguido nos colocar na capa? – o sorriso se alargou e ela se espreguiçou de uma maneira não muito apropriada para uma garota. – Isso com certeza renderá dezenas de currículos!

- Sua calçinha está aparecendo, un! – disse o loiro sentado relaxada e entediadamente na poltrona ao lado.

- Então não olhe, pervertido! – exasperou constrangida, enquanto ajeitava-se rapidamente e punha-se sentada. – Tem noção de que em breve serei uma mulher casada?

- É bom rever esse comportamento mal educado, então. Não que o noivo tenha esse tipo de critério e... – foi interrompido, tendo que se contorcer em seu lugar para desviar de um vulto claro.

O fino sapato bateu contra a madeira da porta dupla de entrada, quase acertando o rosto do rapaz em seu caminho.

Ele olhou o pequeno e rosado calçado de aparência delicada por um instante e depois girou para mirar a dona, que, definitivamente, em nada se assemelhava em tal característica. Era como se o sapatinho de cristal da Branca de Neve pertencesse à Bruxa Má do Oeste.

- _'Tem alguma coisa errada... '_ – se pegou refletindo a respeito dos contos de fadas, esquecendo-se da situação presente por um momento.

- Deidara, seu idiota...! Onde eu 'tava com a cabeça quando escolhi você como padrinho, criatura oxigenada?

- Como se essa peruca rala aí fosse muito natural! – imitou-a, levantando-se com nervosismo aparente.

- Como é? Repita, _senhorita loira de farmácia_!

Paralelamente à discussão, a porta abriu o suficiente para permitir a entrada de duas figuras. A primeira, feminina e esbelta, dirigiu-se calmamente até a mesa do escritório, ignorando o que acontecia, terminara ali sua função como guia; já a segunda, mais alta e larga, parou os olhos verdes desgostosos no casal barulhento, trazia alguns papéis nas mãos e, pelo pouco que se enxergava de seu rosto, não parecia exatamente em seu melhor dia.

Ah, e claro, ouvir aquela gritaria não estava melhorando-o em nada.

Lançou uma olhadela ao outro casal, mais ao fundo do sofisticado escritório. A mulher tinha a atenção roubada por qualquer coisa sobre a mesa, mas o líder deu-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça, saudando-o e de certa forma, ele pensou, inconscientemente permitindo dois assassinatos violentos e sanguinários. Reuniu toda a paciência contida em seu ser e, ao invés de cumprir ordens imaginárias, simplesmente deixou sua voz áspera e monótona se sobrepor à briga infantil que se seguia.

- Se pode falar tanto assim, devia ser capaz de pechinchar.

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que soaram as palavras, os loiros tiveram de dar um passo para trás – desgrudando os narizes franzidos em caretas possessas munidas de olhares mortais – para sair do caminho de um objeto não identificado (o segundo de Deidara naquele dia) que passou entre os dois.

- Oh, Kakuzu... – disse ela ao avistá-lo, o tom neutro e casual completamente diferente do descontrole anterior. – Já sabe das boas notícias?

- Se está se referindo ao desfalque no saldo bancário, sim, já sei. – ele a olhou de um jeito que odiava, simplesmente detestava quando se aproveitavam da diferença de altura para olhá-la de cima. – Quando vai parar com esse consumismo compulsivo?

- Ah, esse papo de novo? – ela ganiu, deixando-se desabar no divã. – Você é muito repetitivo, querido. É por isso que não consegue uma namorada. – e sorriu diabólica.

Um barulho estranhou soou em resposta à provocação da moça de orbes mel, como uma risada mal contida. Kakuzu direcionou seu olhar ameaçador para Deidara, que disfarçou, abaixando-se para apanhar os papéis que haviam sido lançados à mesa de centro segundos antes.

Bastou uma olhadela para perceber que se tratava de faturas. E de valores _bem_ altos. Não era à toa o desagrado do tesoureiro, aquilo devia ser um pesadelo para qualquer administrador. Levou a papelada até o líder e voltou a sentar no lugar de outrora.

O ruivo levou um pouco mais de tempo analisando os extratos, mais interessado com o destino do dinheiro gasto do que seu subordinado. Terminada a operação, repassou-os para Konan.

- Parece que seu mais recente capricho teve um valor um tanto alto demais dessa vez, Katashiro-san.

Um sorriso sádico ganhou vida na face do artista. Agora aquela fedelha tinha se metido em problemas. Deslizou as íris azuis por todo o cômodo da mesa de onde soara a voz firme até o sofá preto, ansiando saber o tipo de desculpa seria dada àquela acusação.

- É só um pouco de dinheiro. – despreocupada, manipulou uma espécie de pinça para içar um cubo de açúcar do açucareiro.

- Dinheiro que pertence à Akatsuki. – rebateu Kakuzu sentindo o autocontrole se esvair. Francamente, ela conseguia ser mais irritante que seu parceiro masoquista.

- Não se preocupe, Pein-kun. – ignorou o outro, recostando-se no encosto desigual trazendo consigo sua xícara de chá. – Dinheiro não é um problema e quando o casamento se realizar isso só irá melhorar. – e sorveu tranquilamente um gole da bebida quente.

- Assim espero, de outro modo, você não terá mais utilidade.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – pousou a xícara no pires lentamente antes de virar-se para ele. – Você é o pior, Pein-kun! Como pode dizer isso para uma garota? Desse jeito, Konan nunca aceitará casar com você!

Os três segundos de silêncio que precederam a retomada do diálogo evidenciaram o constrangimento do casal, o que passou despercebido pela loira – ou talvez tivesse convenientemente ignorado como fizera com a aura hostil que vibrava daquele canto perto da janela, cujo epicentro era pupilas de características circunferências – e fez com que a tensão recaísse sobre os outros dois. Riquinha mimada e sem travas na língua!

- Agora você só pensa nisso... _E cada dia que passa perde mais a noção do perigo, un!_ – disse num resmungo, obviamente, resolvendo por não verbalizar a segunda parte.

- Mas é claro! Casar é o sonho de toda garota, sabia? – se serviu de mais chá e então sorriu maldosamente. – Que besteira! Claro, que você não poderia saber já que é uma garota incompleta... É lamentável, querido. – pousou uma mão sobre o peito fingindo compadecimento.

Deidara trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos com força, mas conseguiu conter sua ânsia de explodir aquela _criatura_ num maravilhoso "BANG!". Não se deixaria levar pelas provocações dela duas vezes num mesmo dia.

- Onde está Sasori-danna? – dirigiu-se ao imortal esquecido, percebendo o interesse das outras três pessoas no recinto àquele respeito.

- Ainda está concertando a _boneca_. – respondeu monotonamente lançando um olhar significativo à Katashiro.

- Ah... Ele ainda está irritado, né? – suspirou antes de baixar a porcelana mais uma vez e levantar, caminhando de maneira engraçada até o outro par de seu sapato. – Bem, não quero estar aqui quando ele terminar, então já estou indo... Estarei na casa de meus pais se precisarem de mim. Bye!

E sumiu porta a fora depois de colocar o calçado e apanhar a bolsa, presenteando-os com um sorriso singelo e tchauzinho antes de se retirar.

Os três homens admitiram a surpresa secretamente. Ela realmente tinha anunciado uma fuga? Realmente deixara de lado a oportunidade de irritar profundamente, arrancar expressões de fúria da face, geralmente inexpressiva, do Akasuna? Abrira mão de azucrinar a vida de alguém?

Como profissionais exímios na arte shinobi, mantiveram a compostura ao invés de mostrar o choque. Mas não puderam deixar de permanecer com os olhos fixos na porta de entrada por alguns momentos, expectantes. Talvez a loira a abrisse e disse alguma coisa estúpida como _'Vocês são tão ingênuos, queridos! Como se eu fosse privá-los de minha maravilhosa presença tão facilmente.'_ ou algo do tipo que estivesse mais de acordo com sua personalidade. Ah, sim, aquele lado _agradabilíssimo _de sua personalidade_._..

Konan, por outro lado, logo depois da saída da outra, baixou os orbes para o que vinha intrigando-a desde que chegara. A capa da _"Dare-Dare"_ ilustrava uma garota colegial com uma saia curtíssima – embora o cenário fosse em meio a neve e o resto de seu traje fosse de inverno – que inclusive deixava de esconder sua roupa íntima, graças à posição em que se encontrava, com as pernas recolhidas junto ao corpo sentada numa escadaria e uma katana repousando sobre os joelhos flexionados. Intimamente incomodada com o fato de o exemplar – previamente classificado como indecente antes mesmo que ler os títulos das principais matérias – estar sobre a mesa de quem estava, já havia um tempo que notara que do meio das páginas se sobressaia um papel branco.

Vencida pela curiosidade (e pela necessidade de tirar aquela imagem inapropriada de _seu_ campo de visão), abriu a revista na página marcada e pouco se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a caligrafia do pedaço retangular de papel que servira de marcador. O que chamou realmente sua atenção foram as páginas negras e reluzentes que serviam de fundo ao pequeno recado, deixado provisoriamente de lado quando o líder pareceu desprezar o remetente por alguns minutos, um tanto perplexo com o conteúdo da revista.

Depois analisar superficialmente as seis páginas divididas em introdução, imagens, um formulário e, o mais impactante: algo chamado "_Por Trás das Câmeras"_, encontrava-se branco pelos múltiplos sentimentos que o invadiam – sendo a fúria a mais bem definida, seguida de uma leve dose de pânico. Só então resolveu dar atenção ao bilhete, sem saber o que esperar.

(...)

_Caro Pein-kun e presentes Akatsuki,_

_Atendendo à exigência de eficiência, tomei a liberdade de ser criativa também, então uni o útil ao agradável. Afinal, o que mais poderia ser tão divertido e ao mesmo tempo render um lucro tão alto e fácil quanto um Reality Show? Ah, isso foi totalmente confirmado por Kakuzu, então qualquer informação errada é culpa dele!_

_Deixe-me destacar o fato de que as gravações serão feitas de forma discreta para que não influenciem o fluxo natural das entrevistas e afins, a companhia garantiu que "Será como se não estivéssemos lá.", então não se preocupem com inconvenientes. _

_Também venho refrescar a memória de todos para parte desagradável que envolve meu assassinato, sim? Não seria muito lucrativo ou saudável para ambos os lados, isso sem falar que tornariam meu noivo viúvo antes mesmo do casamento, não seria terrível? E para Pein-kun tenho um lembrete especial: nem ouse me olhar com esses olhos assustadores! Foi você quem me deu carta branca para solucionar nossos problemas o quanto antes e, bem, esse foi o método mais rápido no qual pude pensar._

_Beijinhos,_

_Katashiro Tomoko._

(...)

O som e o cheiro das chamas vieram de repente e, em instantes, o papel não era mais do que cinzas nas mãos do ruivo. Que a autora realmente tivesse noção do que estava fazendo e não se iludisse a ponto de achar que dinheiro ou religião a manteriam longe de compartilhar daquele triste destino se aquilo atrapalhasse seus planos absolutos.

* * *

Lecka-chan Comenta

Beeem, essa é a introdução da história, ou mais especificamente da trama e de parte da "equipe". Espero que minhas tentativas de humor não tenham sido completamente frustradas e que ninguém tenha ficado mais confuso do que o planejado. Se for o caso, qualquer dúvida é só dizer.

Só para avisar, esse finzinho será explicado melhor no próximo capítulo, mas, basicamente, o que Pein leu na revista nada mais é do que o que vocês leram no primeiro post: propaganda, regras, baboseiras e a ficha de inscrição (como a capa da revista diz trazer lá no começo). Falando nisso, "dare" significa "quem" e o nome é estúpido assim porque, ah, sei lá... É fácil lembrar e soa legal. 'shaushausa

Aah... Katashiro Tomoko (aproveitando a deixa, _katashiro_, geralmente, é um bonequinho de papel que pode ser usado tanto para purificar uma pessoa quanto para amaldiçoá-la, resumindo, é algo da cultura/religião oriental), como puderam observar é minha personagem. Na verdade, eu precisava de um espírito de porco para que a coisa toda funcionasse e como não queria despersonalizar demais alguma personagem do Kishi-sensei para este fim, resolvi criar a Tomoko-chan.

Ok, o escrito ali em cima é da natureza "unindo o útil ao agradável"! Quer dizer, COMO eu resolveria dar início a um projeto estrelado pela Akatsuki sem querer me meter no meio?

Notas de Rodapé:

- NHCE (Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge) é um mangá onde um colegial (Yousuke) encontra por acaso uma garota (Eri-chan) que luta frequentemente contra o misterioso Homem da Serra-Elétrica. Não é exatamente o tipo de leitura mais útil ou construtiva, mas é bem engraçado e a arte é muito boa para um shounen (não que shounen tenham traços ruins), talvez por ter apenas dois volumes. Pra quem busca um passatempo, recomendo.

- Lui, Maria e Kanna são personagens do mangá Omae ga Sekai wo Kowashitai Nara, também conhecido por Vampire Girl. Trata-se de um josei (mangá para mulheres maduras) que conta a história de Kanna, Ren (vampiro que a transforma) e o ciclo vicioso do passado dos dois. A trama é um tanto confusa e muito dramática, pra quem gosta de temas mais leves e "felizes" não é uma boa pedida.

- Esther, Abel, Virgil e Vanessa são personagens de Trinity Blood, onde os protagonistas são os dois primeiros. Basicamente, conta a história da jovem freira e o padre, agentes especiais do Vaticano, num mundo onde tentam fazer a coexistência entre terran (humanos) e methuselah (vampiros) seja possível. Mas esqueça padres e freiras normais, aqui eles usam armas de alta tecnologia, dirigíveis gigantescos entre outras coisas, além o fato de Abel ser, na verdade, um tipo de vampiro que precisa de sangue de vampiros para sobreviver. É uma história muito legal, mas ainda não foi concluída.

- Hinoto, citada junto com Tsunade (que é a de Naruto mesmo), é a vidente (mais legal uu) do mangá da Clamp, X-1999, que conta sobre a aproximação do fim do mundo e o juízo final. Ela é cega, muda e não pode se mexer, mas é estupidamente bonita e jovem, apesar de ter seus cinquenta e tantos anos como a Godaime.

- Sailor Moon é o clássico das heroínas bishoujo, onde a protagonista de mesmo nome luta contra o mal "em nome da lua" junto de suas amigas Sailor Senshi. E Saint Seiya é o tão conhecido Cavaleiros do Zodíaco aqui no Brasil, e, bem, acho que não preciso dizer muito mais a respeito desses dois animes, afinal, tenho certeza de que todo mundo conhece.

**Aviso**

Algo importante que me esqueci de dizer é que as inscrições estarão abertas por um tempo indeterminado e antes de serem encerradas, avisarei com um ou dois posts de antecedência, então não tenham pressa e elaborem as fichas com calma e esmero necessários. Ah, também vale lembrar que aceito mais de um candidato por pessoa.

Não dou previsão para o próximo capítulo, tudo depende da inspiração. Claro, personagens criativas podem acelerar o processo, então conto com vocês! o/

Então por enquanto é só! Se precisar, grite!

Kissus!

_Lecka-chan._


End file.
